Their secret
by bats2.0
Summary: How is the team ganna react when they find out their secret read and find out/ will be M later on just sit tight folks, I changed it around and got a beta reader to read the first chapter I'm working on getting the second read and writing the 3 chapter
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day there was no major cases that needed attention so they could just relax and do paper work and get there once in a lifetime day off. Reid was just finishing up with his stack to go home Emily and Morgan had a few more but were eager to get out. Garcia came out to the bull pin just when Reid was about to go "hey junior G-man finish up?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm ganna go and tell Hotch that I'm leaving"

"alright hey don't forget about my party I want all of you there, or else I will come and drag you myself" she said pointing a finger at him Reid smiled and nodded his head in yes bounding up the stairs to Hotch's office.

Garcia walked over to Morgan's desk when she saw Reid leave "hey muffin what's up"  
"Nothing baby girl just paper work" he said in a board tone of voice "I see well I hope you heard what I said to Reid" she said "don't worry mamma I did and I'll be there wouldn't miss it for the world" Garcia smiled at that.

Then a thought struck her "hey Morgan?" she said it in slow tone of her voice made Morgan look up "yeah?" He said with the same tone as her "how come you never invite us to your place for a party?" Emily looked up from her file to him as well also wanting to know the answer to the question. "We've never been to Reid's place either" he pointed out.

"Yeah but Reid's different he DOESN'T socialize" Emily chimed in she put extra emphases on doesn't Morgan gave her a 'are you serious' look "and yes it does matter because you are the play-boy party animal" she said answering his questioning look.

" I don't know guess it never crossed my mind" he shrugged his shoulders putting his attention back to the folder he had Garcia remained unconvinced as did Emily the two shared a look then Garcia spoke again " then how bout this Wednesday" he looked up at her again " no can do baby-girl I plan on doing nothing but being lazy this weekend with the exception of your party of coarse" after he said it he gave her a playful wink and grin she rolled her eyes at him " yeah whatever you say" with that she left back to her lair. Reid came out of Hotch's office and left out the doors then.

Morgan finished up not too long after and went home Emily still there with everyone else.  
10 minuets later and she was done she gathered her things to go JJ came out then as did Hotch and Rossie. Garcia too but she had a determined look on her face " hold it" she said to them they turned to look at her " ok so here's the deal after my party tomorrow the following day we are all going to Morgan's" she announced Rossie looked confused as did everyone else except Emily " and why's that" Rossie asked " because it has come to my attention that not once has he held a party at his place" again Rossie asked why " because I said so got" Rossie sighed in defeat knowing there was know point arguing as did Hotch. JJ looked excited to go "this could be fun I often wonder what his place looks like" she voiced they all agreed to go and then left to there respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2

(TWO DAYS LATER)

It was finally the day after Garcia's Party around nine in the morning standing in front of Morgan's house. Everyone including Hotch showed up, he didn't have a choice Garcia wouldn't stop asking him until he said yes, Reid wasn't their though Garcia turned to JJ.

"Hey JJ where's Reid?" Garcia asked her.

"I couldn't get a hold of him to tell him," she explained to her. Garcia was little sad that her favorite genies wasn't there but got over it quickly.

Garcia walked up the steps of the porch ready to knock on the door "Garcia wait" Emily said to her. She stopped mid knock she turned a curious glance toward Emily one Eyebrow Raised "what don't tell me your getting cold feet now" she said to her but Emily just shook her head no looking shocked " I.. Um.. You guys should see this," she stuttered out curious they went to see what it was.

That's when they saw it. There mouths dropped open at the sight, Including Hotch, on the other side of the window laid Morgan and Reid curled up on Morgan's couch. Reid laying his head on Morgan's chest and Morgan's arms protectively wrapped around Reid a blanket laying on the two of them.

" Well that explains why you couldn't get a hold of Reid , JJ," Rossie said being the first to recover no one knew what to do JJ just nodded her head to shocked at the sight for a reply. Hotch and Emily and Garcia were getting over the shock slowly getting replaced by confusion and a hint of anger. "M-maybe they were watching a movie and fell asleep like that" JJ said. It sounded like a good explanation but was quickly thrown out with the next thing they saw.

Morgan was just waking up squinting at the sunlight when he was able adjust he looked down at Reid a smile forming on his lips he bent his head down and gave him a kiss and then another and another. Reid started to stir when he felt Morgan kiss him again he held him down to deepen the kiss when he pulled back he was smiling.

When Garcia saw the scene she became pissed. She stomped over to the door and banged on it with all her might.

Morgan and Reid exchanged a look of confusion "where you expecting someone to come over?" Reid asked his lover. Morgan shook his head furrowing his brows frowning he let of Reid and walked to the door to open it.

Garcia banged on the door again getting really impassioned with the both of them. Finally she and everyone else heard the locks moving and the opened to the shocked face of Derek Morgan. Garcia was all over his ass in a heartbeat.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" She screamed at him getting in his face making Morgan walk back into the wall with a thud. "Baby-girl what are you talking-"

"Don't you baby-girl me Derek Morgan how you could not tell me you and Reid were together," she seethed at him jabbing his chest with her finger.

Morgan's face went pale when she said that "how… how did you find out?" he stuttered out looking at everyone in the room. JJ just pointed to the window and he understood immediately, he slumped against the wall with a frustrated sigh.

He looked at the floor and rubbed his head "so I guess you're really pissed at us huh?" he asked giving them a glance. " You have no idea," Emily told him looking for Reid so she could give him a piece of her mind " where did Reid go?" she asked Morgan he looked up and over to the spot where he just left him noticing he was missing for the first time " he probably went up the back stairs," he told them.

"Well get him down here," She ordered Morgan decided to listen not wanting to be in anymore trouble, cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled for Reid to come down. The sound of foot steps was heard and in the next few moments he was at the bottom of the stairs head down.

The team was able to get a better look at him with out the blanket. They noticed he was wearing a purple sweat-shirt four sizes to big and black sweat pants that covered his feet and dragged on the floor as he walked, if it wasn't for the fact that the team was pissed at them for there secret relationship they would have cooed at how cute he looks, except Hotch.

Hotch fixed him with a cold stare "how long have you and Morgan been dating Spencer?" everyone gave him an expectant look waiting for an answer. Reid started to fidget, his discomfort obvious, when they didn't receive an answer JJ repeated Hotches question in a calmer but still angry tone "how long have you two been dating Spence?"

She fixed a hard glare on him "about two…" he stopped min sentence to scared to go on.

"What two day?" Rossie asked Reid and Morgan shook their heads "two weeks," Emily said she got a head shake from the two as well "months?" Garcia said they shook their heads again "how long then?" Hotch said in a cold voice.

"Can't we talk about this some oth-" Morgan tried to say but was cut off by a shout of "NO!" from everyone.

"How fucking long have you been dating!" Garcia shouted grabbing Reid by the collar. "Two years," Reid whispered "say that again," JJ told him "two years Reid repeated a little louder "I'm sorry it sounded like you said two years," Rossie said with mirth like they were joking when neither denied it he frowned. Garcia let go of Reid Slowly hands shaking.

While everyone was trying to wrap there minds around what Reid said a loud wail came from upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Stunned, everyone stared at Reid and Morgan "Is that a baby I can hear?" Hotch  
asked. Reid looked at the ground and nodded. "Spencer, go see if  
you can calm her down," Morgan told him. Reid quickly went back up the stairs,  
glad to get away.

"I can't believe you; not only do you not tell us that your dating but you  
have a kid as well?" Emily said.  
"You could have told use you know we wouldn't have treated you any  
differently," JJ spoke up extremely hurt.  
"I thought we were a family, that we could relay on each other," Garcia spat  
at him.  
"Baby-girl we are it's just-"  
"Just what Morgan? What reason could you have for not telling us?" Garcia  
asked. Morgan sputtered, trying to come up with a reply.

"I thought so." With that, she and the rest of the team turned and walked  
away, leaving a miserable Morgan behind.

After a few moments, Spencer came walking down the stairs holding an eight  
month old little girl in blue footy pajamas with pink hearts  
"Did they leave?" Spencer asked his lover. Morgan nodded his head. Spencer  
looked at him with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Derek.. I'm so  
sorry," he repeated over and over again, letting tears run down his face.  
"No, no Spence, you've got nothing to be sorry for," Derek told him wrapping  
his arms around him and rubbing his back.  
"But I'm the one who didn't want to tell them and now they hate us and we  
could lose our jobs and its all my fault!" He cried harder now. Derek  
hugged him closer to his body, being careful of the baby.

"No its not Spence, they don't know what you've been through to want to keep  
it secret. Just let them cool off and we'll explain it to them, ok?"  
Reid gave him a soft smile, wiping away his tears. "But what about our jobs?"  
he asked, after calming down a little "If we do get fired  
we could always get new ones. You're a genius, dude, there's not a job you  
can't get." Spencer smiled at that and nodded his head "Thanks Derek,"  
he said, and gave him a kiss "No problem, Kid. Now lets get this little girl  
fed," he said, a little more happily. He took the little girl from Spencer  
and walked into the kitchen.

(With the Team)

They went to the nearest bar to discuss what they had just witnessed, hoping  
to be able to make sense out of it.

"I can't believe they never told us, more specifically, why they never told  
me," Garcia said, taking a long drink of her beer.

"I know what you mean. I thought me and Spencer were close. That he would tell  
me anything. But I guess not." JJ said, looking at her drink.

"I'm going to have to move one of them," Hotch said, looking morbid "I can't  
believe I never saw it."

"It all makes sense now; the looks they send each other, why they always have  
rooms together when we work a case out of town, how they always  
seem to be too busy to hang out much" Rossi said drinking a shot of vodka.

"Listen to you, you make it sound like they're dead. Hotch, you don't have to  
move either of them; they've been together for two years and  
their relationship didn't interfere with their work, so its not going to now"  
Emily told him exasperatedly "And Rossi, none of us saw it,  
so you shouldn't take it so hard. They knew just what to do to keep all of us  
out of the loop."

"Doesn't mean it hurts any less," Garcia said quietly, tears beginning to leak  
from her eyes.

"True," Emily agreed.

"I say we let them be for a while, then we go back to talk to them," JJ said,  
finishing off her drink, to which everyone agreed.


End file.
